Sometimes baby pads come in handy when needing to change an infant's diaper. Typically, these pads spread open to provide a clean changing surface for the infant to lie on. Changing pads include various pockets that are integral with the changing pad. The pockets on the changing pad make wipes, diapers, lotions, powders or other items readily accessible. After use, these pads are rolled back up and placed inside a larger baby bag that is carried by an adult. Changing pads are generally not used as a sleeping surface, as they are not made for that purpose and may be too thin and unable to contain a sleeping infant or provide a cozy environment. Therefore, when traveling, a parent may also bring along other articles, such as a stroller or bassinet, to provide a sleeping location for a child on the go. Although strollers/bassinets are comfortable and convenient, they are also large and cumbersome at times. Infant beds and play pens are not easily portable but are also sometimes taken along. Portable infant beds are cumbersome to carry everywhere especially with all the other articles. It is challenging for an adult to carry many items when on the go. Also, certain beds are heavy and not easily portable. An adult on the go would like to be able to have their hands available for the child and also have a convenient and easy place to lay the child down. However, it may be difficult to find a suitable and clean location for the child to lay down that makes the adult and child both feel safe, comfortable and connected.
Furthermore, babies are known to feel more calm and safe when they are in familiar environments and have favorite objects with them when at home or away. Also, children often enjoy cuddling and carrying a soft toy, pillow or blanket for comfort. As such, children may become emotionally attached to a particular plush toy and typically enjoy having their favorite plush toy with them before they go to sleep for a nap or at night or to bring to a friend's house or any other location. Such an emotional attachment to a plush toy or blanket may result in an adult transporting the object everywhere the child goes in addition to other objects such as a portable bed or stroller. Therefore, there is a need for a lounge that is enjoyable for an infant, provides a safe place for play or sleep, is lightweight and easily portable and that makes life easier for the adult without necessitating carrying numerous bulky items. The present invention provides a light portable lounge that works to unite and merge these goals in a unique way.